User talk:Monkeypolice188
}}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" !colspan=3 style="text-align:center; border-radius:45px; background-color:black; color: white;"|Rules |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; color:white;"| *Please create a new section, with an appropriate heading and use the signature button (~~~~) to sign off your message. *Curse words are permitted, however using them in offensive or harassing messages will result in a block. *Off-topic messages will be ignored. |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" !colspan=3 style="text-align:center; border-radius:45px; background-color:black; color: white;"|Archives |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; color:white;"| July 2015 - October 2016 |} |} ---- Circuit Races Hey Monk, how are ya doing? About the circuit races stuff: Since "Circuit Races" is a red (marked on the map) sidejob, I suggest to add an mini-game2 infobox to the main Circuit Races page (since that is the main page of the sidejob), and a race infobox to the three subpages, along with a note that the visitor should head to Circuit Race for actual information about the side job itself. I'd like to have the mini-game2 infobox and the race infobox to have only the cash rewards displayed (since this is the same for all races). I think it's a better idea to mention the unlockable cars somewhere else in the articles. Also, can you add an 78 reward and 06 reward to the mini-game2 and race infoboxes just like you did in the Demolition Survival (pink) infobox? So, summarized: - A table of all unlockable cars and cash rewards on the main page Circuit Race - Cash rewards in both the race and mini-game2 infoboxes for both 06 and 78 - Mentioning the cars that can be unlocked on each separate circuit race article as well, but not in the infobox (just a new header 'unlockable cars' with a table) Cheers Davazz Talk 18:38, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :Hey Daan. I'm doing good! Update Took me a while, but I managed to pick up a PS2 copy of the game in a CeX store. It's actually a pretty good game. As I'm typing this, I'm on the Pay Ray mission. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 13:55, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds good, actually. Makes it a little more consistent, good suggestion. I'll get to work with the infobox reward section addition too, didn't even realize I hadn't done this one. Thanks. Monk Talk 19:03, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 16:16, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Apologies Regarding images, I am unable to get a good shot of where African Hair Dressing is, but I did watch a video and found the location of it using a map. It was a video regarding Repoman. Here's the map location, if you can find it. Like I said, it's in Jamaica, Queens, northwest of Prospect Park. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 16:16, June 21, 2017 (UTC) I won't relent until my block on GTA Wiki is lifted Because it was unjust and irrational. I wasn't removing content from pages. And I wasn't harassing anyone at all. I was writing to you because I hoped that you would convince Kiwismurf to change his mind. He did the wrong thing, not me. I admit that I deserved my all previous block but this time I didn't deserve to be blocked. I wasn't spamming or vandalising anything. I really wanted to rebuild my reputation. Believe me. Anyway, I wanted to be your friend. Please, don't delete this thread and consider my request of lifting this unjust block. This block wasn't rightful because I wasn't removing content from pages. All my previous blocks taught me not to mess with the categories. I understood and I wasn't touching categories at all. I understand that continually writing to you can be treated as harassment. But I am pleading with you to help me. Please, try to talk to Kiwismurf because I can't accept his decision. I accept all my previous block because they were fully rational and rightful but Kiwismurf's block was unjust and wrongful.Kintobor (talk) 13:47, January 9, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor